


Spoke

by ItsChai



Series: Mikey's Diary [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: Donnie has to speak after hiding something for way too long.





	1. Chapter 1

Mikey’s POV

Raph knocked on the lab’s door and took my hand, squeezing it gently, just before letting go of it. A soft smile on his lips told me that everything was going to be solved after tonight

The smile was soon gone as no sound came from inside the door. He spoke up, using an angry tone and knocking on the door again “Donatello…”

“Raph I’m not fixing your bike again this week” 

I looked up at Raph with a face that showed both concern and confusion “Did you fall down with it again?”

He whispered back to me, giving me a smile and quickly shifting his attention back to the door “No, I just scratched one side while parking it, it slipped from my hand, don’t worry”

I smiled back at him. I didn’t mind him going on the shellcycle, I knew he enjoyed it, but the fact that he could get hurt with it got me on my nerves. I knew he had injured himself because of it more than once. 

As I kept engrossed in my train of thought, Raph focused on trying to get Don to open up his door. “Donnie! Open up the fucking door!”

We faced silence again, some rumbling could be heard on the inside so we waited. Moments later, we heard the door finally opening. Donnie looked from the inside, saw raph and then saw me. 

“NOPE” 

Donatello tried to quickly close the lab’s door, just as he saw me besides Raph, but the hot-head managed to stop him from closing the door.

Raph pushed the door and shouted at our brother “Donatello stop acting so fucking childish, you’re supposed to be the smart one here”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to do Raph, act in a slightly more mature way than what you two are doing” Donatello answered and pushed the door back again, trying to close it.

“Well, hiding in your lab is not what I would call mature Donnie” Raph said

Not really knowing what to do, standing behind Raph, I walked to the side and entered the lab. Both of them were so focused on screaming at each other that they didn’t notice me slipping into the room. “I don’t find it very mature Don. I thought you were the one here that like to speak rather than fight.”

I had never seen someone move so fast. I could swear Don had broken his neck by the speed he had turned his head with. He looked at me completely confused “How did you enter the lab? Get out!”

Not showing the least preoccupation, I sat down in the first chair that I saw “I entered because you were so focused on screaming at Raph that you forgot you were trying to close a door. And no, I’m not moving from here”

Don looked at me, he looked at Raph and then threw his face into his hands, desperately “What do you want?”

Raph walked into the lab too “Donnie, we just want to talk, we want to understand why have you decided not to speak to Mike”

Donnie sat down on a chair beside me, he took a moment to breathe, just before he spoke, his head still in between his hands “Ok! I’ll talk to you, but Raph is leaving right now.”

Raph looked at me, he wasn’t really pleased by Donnie’s “suggestion” but I guessed that we had to accept it if we wanted to have Donnie speak. I made him a phone gesture, trying to tell him that I’d call him if I needed anything. 

I don’t know if he got the message, but he turned around and walked out of the lab. So now it was Donnie and me.

He looked and sounded pretty stressed, I was starting to think this had not been such a great idea “Why are you doing this Mike? Why do you have this need to know what's happening?”

“Because it’s affecting us, Dee! You don't come out of your lab that often, but lately, you’re doing so even fewer times and what's worse, when you do, you don’t even speak to me! It’s like… I feel like I’ve done something wrong” 

I looked at Don as he let out a deep sigh. “You haven't done anything wrong, it’s just that I need some time too… You know? When people grow up, sometimes their bodies start to ask for things, that’s why society has created this scheme where people get married and have kids because when you grow up you can get a need to be with someone”

He was starting to confuse me. Donatello sometimes spoke in this way, so convoluted that you wouldn't understand him, even if he was explaining something easy. “Donnie, can you cut it down with the “when you grow up”? If I’m not wrong we’re all the same age and our bodies are therefore developing at more or less the same time”

“You wouldn’t understand Mike…”

This was not the first time Donnie tried to play “the smart one” card on me and I was not in the mood for letting him have it his way. “I can call Raphael then, you can talk to him if you think he will understand it better”

After that comment, silence invaded the room for about a minute, Donnie did not say a thing and as I didn’t want to pressure him anymore, I didn’t either. In that moment of silence, I watched him think, I liked to analyse people’s actions as it helped me understand them and it kind of made me more confident about what I was doing.   
“I guess we spend a lot of time together and we don’t have that much… friends outside of our little mutant bubble...”

He was fidgeting with his fingers, something Donnie didn’t do, he had other ways of coping with his stress and nerves, so I guessed he wasn’t nervous but insecure. As he spoke, his gaze slowly lowered to the point where he was just looking at the floor.

“At some point, my body started to search for a way to release some tension and as you were the only ones around me I guess my hormones started to find a possibility in my brothers”

I was pretty convinced that he was not talking to me anymore, he was so focused on himself that he could have forgotten about me if the conversation had lasted much longer

“I should shut up because this is just crazy! I’m trying to molest my brothers! I’m cr-”

“Don.” He looked up at me, tears daring to appear in his eyes.

“I don’t want to talk to you because I’ve been feeling more attracted to you lately and I need it to go away” Don got up from the chair and ran out of the lab.

At this point, I didn’t know what to do, what to say. The situation had suddenly gotten out of my hands and I have to accept it was because I was very nervous too, I just had managed to hide it until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey’s POV

 

I walked out of the lab to find two angry brothers, Raph, who I would guess had been sitting down at the couch as we spoke, had found Donnie when he had run out of the lab… and now they were fighting again.

 

“Could you two stop fighting?”

 

They did stop for a moment, what I appreciated. They both looked at me as if they were waiting for me to add another command to the previous one.

 

“We’re going to your room Raph” I commanded. Donatello crossed his arms in front of him “We’re. ALL. Going to Raph’s room”

  
  


Raph sat down on the chair of his drum set, Donnie sat down on the bed and I stood between them. I would have sat on the floor, but it was too cold during January’s nights.

 

I hadn’t had that much time to meditate on how was I going to drop the bombs. Both Raph and Donnie had two big things to discover, and I had no idea how none of them were going to take them.

 

My relationship with Raph had turned out to be something I appreciated a lot, so I guessed that was going to be the first thing to be mentioned.

 

“Well… I guess I have big news for both of you and Donnie’s going first!”

 

I got interesting glances out of both of them, Don was still scared but you could see that tint of curiousness and intrigue in his eyes. Raph on the other side was curious too, but not the good curiousness, the one that includes some fear, I bet he didn’t really want to hear what I was to say.

 

“Donnie....” I guess I was struggling with my words too. This wasn’t something I had thought about telling anyone. Raph and I were pretty comfortable with having our relationship as a secret, we could then take it as slow as we wanted to. But I had to do it. “Raph and I are in a relationship, we’ve been dating since Christmas more or less”

 

“Mike- wha- !?”

 

“Raph” I cut him off “Donnie feels attraction towards us”

 

There was a moment where their attention suddenly shifted to me, which I was very grateful for. Raph stared at Don, who was getting more nervous each second that passed.

 

“Donnie? Is that true?” Raph’s voice didn’t show any anger, it was soft and caring and it surprised both Donnie and me. “Mikey wanna let me talk with Don for a moment?”

 

I walked out of the room, hoping for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! If you want to keep reading just go to diaryofmikey.tumblr.com - The LiveFic continues there!
> 
> I know this was short, but the story does continue on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> I should have posted this for hours ago but I feel asleep, I'm sorry.


End file.
